Yuri Free!
by flooptheorange
Summary: Its Free!, but its yuri!


Author notes: My editor brought the idea up... I couldn't help myself. To keep the whole theme of boys with girlish names I have made them girls with boyish names!

Haruka(spring)= Natsume(summer)

Nagisa(shallow cove)= Kaito(ocean)

Rei(spirit{ghost}) = Kaida(little dragon)[mythical creatures; couldn't get anything better] Makoto(truth) = Minoru(truth)

Kaito watched as Kaida practiced her butterfly stroke. As she came to the starting block and pulled herself out of the water, the droplets still clinging to her soft, curvy body. Kaito looked down at her own small, child like body with envy. As Kaida came over she ran over to embrace her. "Your amazing Kaida-kun! Your form is flawless! You are much better than when you started!"

Kaida picked up her towel and started to dry herself off. "Stop calling with kun, but thank you. I've spent so much time into studying the equations, I'm sure if I cut down my resistance in the water. With the equation R=1/2ApDv^2 with p equaling water density and D equaling the constant, the only factors I could change are my surface area and my velocity." As she spoke, her chest was shaking with motion of toweling off. Just then the clubs manger, Kou, walked out of the changing room. Kaito ran to him and jumped in his arms.

"Kou-chan! Kaida-kun is bullying flat chested girls!"

"What?!" Kaida screamed.

"It's Gou, not Kou. What did she say?"

"Scientific things saying the reason she's slower than me is cause I'm flat!"

"Kaida-chan! How could you rub that in Kaitos face like that?! Sure you have a nice figure, but that doesn't mean you can put people with none down."

"Kou-chan did it too!"

She buried her face into his chest. "Kaito-kun, I never said anything like that I was just going over formulas!"

"Really?!" Kaito said poking her face out of Kou's chest.

"Yes really." Kaida nodded. "I would never say something to offend you."

Kaito jumped out of Kou's arms and ran to Kaida., slamming her face into her chest. "Then I'm sorry for getting mad at you Kaida-kun."

"Good, now that your little fight is over, go get changed, we managed to get Natsume-senpai out of the pool before you two."

"Hai, Kou-chan!" She ran off pulling Kaida by her wrist.

"It's Gou!"

As the two undressed in the dark, damp changing room Kaida decided to speak. "You know Kaito-kun, I think you're way more beautiful than me. The way you enter the water, how beautiful your streamline is, the way you don't struggle with your flip turns." She blushed." It's something I could never do with this body type. Agh and it's a pain too, your back starts hurting and your clothes don't fit right." As she finished speaking she felt Kaitos small arms wrapped around her waist.

"Well there are things I can't do with this body type. No one ever takes me seriously, and and... I can't look as beautiful as you, I'm only cute." She moved her hands to her hips and started to move them up and down. "Just cause I don't have curves" Kaito slipped her hand into Kaida's swimsuit from the back and ran her fingers along her taunt stomach. "Or no matter how much I weight I can never have this tight stomach."

Kaida moaned into her lips."Kaito-kun... Stop it..." Kaitos hand drifted further south till it reached her womanhood. There she let her fingers play at her slit, moving along it's lips. Her moan escaped from her mouth.

"Ah! Kaida-kun you have such a pretty moan." Kaito reached up and clamped her mouth over hers. "But you need to be quiet or Kou-chan will find us. You don't want that do you?"

Kaida slowly shook her head. She loved the feeling of Kaitos small fingers on her delicate flesh."Good girl." She once again brought her lips up to her own, this time bringing her body down with hers, and then softly forcing her to the floor. As Kaito moved her fingers along her womanhood, Kaida buck her hips to keep her fingers on her.

Quickly the door opened up and Kou peeked his face through. "Oi! What's taking you guys so long?!" As she looked in she saw the seen unfolding before her. "Sorry I didn't see anything!" He slammed the door and his footsteps could be heard running away from the club room.

"Gah! Kou-chan saw us!"

"Don't just go 'Gah!' apologize for showing him this!"

Natsume and Minoru walked down the main road, not close together but not far apart. Minoru shuffled nervously. "Natsume, you swam well today."

"Mmm, the water treated me well today."

Out of no where Kaito jumped onto Minorus back. "Natsume-kun! Minoru-kun! Guess what?! I did dirty things to Kaida-kun and she liked it! Kou-chan saw us though! Kaida-kun got mad because all I did was say 'Gah!'"

Kaida came running after them. "Kaito-kun! Stop telling people that, Natsume and Minoru are one thing but you told the fish mongrels too!"

"Gah! Kaida-kun is mad!" She jumped off Minorus back and ran off with Kaida in hot pursuit. Once the two where out of sight, Minoru looked over at Natsume.

"Ummm..."

"No need to rush."

"Eh?"

"No need to rush." She took Minorus hand in hers. "We will always be together, so no need to rush." Natsume smiled slightly.


End file.
